


Reindeer & Santa kisses

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [5]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Caspian wants to meet the reindeer but instead catches Clarice kissing Santa





	Reindeer & Santa kisses

Caspian clutched the blanket to his chin, forcing himself to stay in bed. Clarice told him that if he stayed awake, Santa wouldn’t be able to leave presents under the tree. 

Whilst he was REALLY excited for presents; he can’t remember the last time he had a present or, before the underground, a reliable dinner. He’s desperate to see the reindeer. If he could just get close enough to one, he could become one. 

Cas muffled his giggle of glee, he could just imagine being a reindeer, of being able to fly with actual feet without the strain of wings. Perhaps he could fly to the North Pole with Santa, he would take Clarice there. 

He liked Clarice. She’s pretty and has things that make her look different too. And she’s nice, she makes sure he has food, and she plays fetch with him and doesn't mind when he transforms. 

Unable to hold back any longer, he silently crept from the bed, careful not to wake anyone. He wouldn’t leave the second floor, he’d promised Clarice, but it was too tempting to not see if Santa was here yet.

He shifted into a mouse and scurried across the floor to the banister by the steps. His tiny mouse heart beating a mile a minute, as his head popped through the banister and he stared down at the Christmas tree. 

He fell asleep. After an hour Caspian woke to footsteps. He looked around startled, when he was sleeping he had transformed back into a boy. The child strained forward till he could see. He couldn't believe his eyes! Santa was real, he was toting a red sack over his shoulder as he walked to the tree. 

He didn't blink as he witnessed Santa pull the gifts from the sack. Caspian did blink when he saw Clarice walk up to Santa. His heart raced as Santa turned around and talked to her. His little mind nearly broke when Santa kissed Clarice on her mouth. He gasped and ran back to bed giggling, his intention of looking for reindeer clouded by the discovery that Clarice is Santa's girlfriend. 

As quickly and as quietly as he could, he slipped into bed and shut his eyes. He couldn't wait to talk to his green eyed cohort in the morning. Maybe she would even introduce him to Santa and his reindeer. 

 

* * *

 

"You know Santa?" Cas asked running to Clarice's side and tugging her arm on Christmas morning. "And Santa's your boyfriend?!" 

"Wait- what?" The magenta haired woman asked pulling back to look at her little friend. 

"I saw you kissing Santa!" He whispered happily barely containing his glee. Clarice's eyes widened comically. John turned around, at that moment, holding a present for Caspian from Santa. As John looked at the two of them Clarice blushed, looking away from him quickly and back down at the blonde child tugging her arm. 

"Cas, I was only downstairs because I wanted to make sure that Santa got the presents on your wish list." Clarice watched as Caspian's eyes lit up at the thought of getting the presents on the list that he had sent to the North Pole.   
"I had to kiss Santa because we were under the mistletoe." She explained. "Do you understand?" 

Clarice watched as he thought about what she'd told him. Caspian looked up at her and grinned. "Yeah." He chirped. She internally heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Good. Now go and open your Christmas presents." She said as she lightly pushed him in John's direction. 

John and Marcos were handing presents to the children crowded around the tree, John had seen Caspian talking to Clarice so when he came upon the boys presents he placed them by his side. John handed Amy her presents and the little girl scampered off back to her mother to open them. He watched her run with a smile on his face, loving the fact that all the children were happy and, in the moment, unafraid. John saw Clarice nudge Caspian towards the tree. The little boy looked back at her hesitantly before running towards the tree. 

"Here Cas, I've got your gifts right here." John called out to the boy. The child redirects himself and runs to John. He sits beside John and frantically starts pulling away the wrapping paper on the package John handed him. 

"What were you talking to Clarice about? Were you afraid that Santa forgot you?" The leader asked the child. White curls bounce as he shakes his head. Caspian kneels and motions for John to come closer, bending over until he can feel the press of little lips on his ear.   
"I saw Clarice kissing Santa Claus last night." He whispered. 

John pulls back eyes widening, he chances a look at Clarice and sees her watching their exchange.   
"You did?" He asked the child skeptically. 

"Yeah, he's her boyfriend." Cas giggled. "She said she kissed him because there was mistletoe." He explained in a tone of disbelief. 

"You don't believe her?" 

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. 

"Why not?" 

"There's no mistletoes there." He replied as he pointed at the ceiling. Then he turned back to the present in his lap, whilst John got up and walked to Clarice. 

"He saw-" He began, leaning against the wall by her side. 

"I know," Clarice cut him off. "I told him to stay in bed" She defended. "Besides you're the one who kissed me." 

"I don't remember you pushing me away. In fact, I distinctly remember you pulling me closer." John mused. Clarice grinned in reply and turned back to Caspian. 

"I always want to see him smile" She remarked wistfully. John looked over and Caspian was sitting in a mess of wrapping and tissue paper holding his book from Santa over his head and grinning. 


End file.
